


How to Court an Idiot

by CreamyXD



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon is hopeless when it comes to the act of courting. Having failed numerous attempts at courting his manservant, Merlin, Arthur turns to the only people he can think of for help: the Knights of the Round Table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gwaine's Suggestion

 

Arthur sighs inwardly to himself. He's sitting at the dining table in his chambers, head resting against his arms which are crossed rather uncomfortably under him. His eyes trail the hand using the whetstone to sharpen his sword on the table, watching the deft fingers moving down the blade in a rhythmic pattern. 

The prince shifts his gaze up higher, examining the features of his servants bored expression as he continues with his work. He stares, contemplating the way his servant's eyes seem unfocused, how they seem to be thinking of a million things other than the task at hand. He wonders sometimes what goes on in Merlin's mind. He could be wise one moment and be a complete idiot the next. That boy was a mystery to even the prince himself but that only added to the servant's charm. A charm that he hadn't noticed until recently. 

He didn't know exactly when he started to look at Merlin differently. He only knows that it had happened one day, suddenly and without warning. One day, Merlin was just a good friend and the next he was someone Arthur never wanted to leave his side. Perhaps it had happened when they had to part ways when saving Camelot from Morgana and Morgause. Arthur couldn't deny he was afraid to send Merlin off alone with nobody but Lancelot into a castle infested with immortal knights, but the servant had insisted and he knew Lancelot was more than capable of protect him. Many times his heart had pounded urgently as he stalked through the corridors when searching for his father at the thought that Merlin could be wounded or worse, dead. 

Of course, he wasn't sure if that had been when it started. It could have been earlier. It could have been later. Again, he wasn't sure. All he knows now is that he loves Merlin. More than he should.

Arthur heaves a low sigh, one quiet enough that Merlin couldn't hear. He has tried being nicer to his servant ever since he discovered his own feelings, hoping to win Merlin's heart with kindness. He gave him less chores whenever possible, tried to be more lenient to his laziness, and even vowed to stop throwing goblets at him but all that seemed to do was make Merlin suspicious.    

The candle flame flickers as a breeze blows through the open window, casting an orange light across the room, making the manservant's eyes seem to shine gold in the dim glow. Arthur tries to imagine Merlin as a sorcerer to take his mind off things. He imagines his manservant chanting strange words in a foreign language as he casts spell after spell. The prince almost has to hide his face from the chuckles that rise from his throat at the thought. He could never see Merlin acting in such a way. How could his idiot of a manservant, the same one who trips over his own two feet be an evil sorcerer? There is simply no way.

"Arthur?" Merlin asks, watching the prince in concern. 

Arthur whips his head up at the sound of his name. He finds his servant staring at him curiously, his head tilted ever so slightly. The prince can feel his heart rate quicken in his chest at the sight. Maybe Merlin was a sorcerer... After all no servant, let alone a manservant, should be able to look this adorable.

Suddenly, a hand comes down on the back of Arthur's head. The prince winces, rubbing at the spot the servant had just smacked as he turns towards the perpetrator who's grinning at him cheekily. 

"What was that for, Merlin?!" The prince exclaims angrily, getting up from his seat while shooting a glare at his manservant.

"Oh? So you haven't lost your mind," Merlin says, feigning surprise, "you weren't responding and I got worried."

"And that warrants hitting me upside the head?!"

Merlin smiles and nods. "That's what you do to me. I figured that I could do the same."

Arthur's hand instinctively reaches for the empty goblet at his side. He brings his arm back, preparing to throw the cup at his incompetent servant only to stop himself, remembering that he's supposed to be trying to show Merlin his kindness. He sets the goblet back down onto the table, letting the anger disappear from his face. 

Merlin stares at him. Eyes wide in real surprise now. "You not throwing things at me? Maybe you have lost your mind."

Arthur shoots him another glare, feeling the anger rise again at his servants lack of perception. Why could Merlin not see that he was trying to be nice?

Seeing the look of anger and frustration on Arthur's face, Merlin gives a nervous smile. "Um... I-I have to take your sword back to the armoury... then help Gaius... grind herbs. I'll be going... now"

"Wai-"

Before Arthur can finish, Merlin leaves the room. The prince groans, slumping down in his chair. Maybe it isn't Merlin's fault that he hasn't fallen for him yet. Maybe he simply isn't good at courting. Arthur almost falls out of his chair from laughter. Him? A prince? Not good at courting? That's nonsense...

On second thought... perhaps some help would be good after all.

\-----

Arthur bursts through the doors of the Rising Sun Tavern, startling half the men present. He scrunches up his nose when he enters, trying to ignore the stench as he searches the room for his knights. He could never get used to the smell of the place. It seems to always carry the odour of sweaty men and ale but nevertheless he enjoyed coming to the tavern every once in awhile. It never failed to take his mind off things. He eventually spots his knights gathered around a table laughing and joking, having paid no attention to the newcomer. 

He walks over, ordering himself a drink before sliding into the empty seat on the bench next to Elyan. The knight's chatter stops immediately at the sudden presence of the prince. They turn to stare, unsure of why Arthur was here. He had declined their offer for a drink earlier. Did he change his mind?

Gwaine seems unfazed at the arrival of their prince. He squeezes in between Elyan and Arthur, throwing an arm around the blond cheerfully as though he were just another friend and not the future king. "Glad you changed your mind. Now we don't have to worry about the bill," the drunk says with a chuckle, taking a swig from his tankard. 

"I'm not here to pay for your drinks," Arthur grumbles, trying to peel Gwaine off his shoulder, "I'm here to..." Arthur swallows down his pride, "...ask you for help."

The group of knights, consisting of Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, Leon, and of course Gwaine, turn to him in surprise. It isn't everyday the prince asks for help, especially of Gwaine.

A wide grin spreads across Gwaine's face after the initial surprise. His pride clearly getting to his head. He puffs out his chest a little, trying to act superior. "And what could I help his majesty with?" 

Arthur sighs, regretting his decision already but he continues on. Putting up with Gwaine is a small price to pay for what may come if this succeeds. "I need your advice on... courting."

Gwaine's grin seems to widen even more. He wiggles his eyebrows at Arthur. "Ah, so even the prince has heard of my expertise with the ladies. I'm flattered."

The rest of the knights roll their eyes, having heard Gwaine boast of his 'talents' before.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind," Arthur says, grabbing the tankard he had ordered earlier from the waitress.

"If you don't mind me asking... who do you wish to court?" Leon asks. 

Arthur averts his gaze, feeling suddenly very warm. He pulls at the collar of his tunic, hoping the blush isn't showing on his face. "No one in particular..."

"Let me take a guess," Gwaine says with a mischievous grin. He pretends to think really hard, as though he were trying to read the prince's mind, "is it... Merlin?"

Arthur almost tumbles out off the bench. His face clearly betraying his thoughts. How did Gwaine know? Could he actually read minds? 

Gwaine starts to laugh proudly before giving Arthur a smirk. "I was right? Ha! That means I win the bet, Percival," he says, poking at the larger man across the table.

"You're in love with Merlin?" Lancelot asks, slightly taken aback at the sudden revelation. Arthur nods, still unwilling to meet their gazes. "Did any of you know?"

Elyan shakes his head, shrugging. "First I've heard of it."

The others nod in agreement, seeming just as surprised as Lancelot at the news

"You mean you lot never suspected anything?" Gwaine asks in disbelief, "It was quite obvious."

"Well, we don't have your, 'expertise', Gwaine," Percival mocks.

The drunk scoffs at the larger knights mocking tone before turning back to Arthur. "You came to the right person for help. Merlin will have fallen for you by tomorrow."

Arthur perks up at the proclamation. He turns to face Gwaine, hoping for once the knight could actually accomplish what he claimed. "Are you serious?" he asks.

"Very."

"Alright, what do you suggest?"

\-----

Arthur waits nervously behind the pillar, trying to concentrate on remembering the lines Gwaine had taught him rather than the red flush on his face and his rapidly beating heart. Is this really going to work?

He peers around the corner of the pillar, waiting for Merlin to appear from the stairs. The second he hears footsteps he whirls back into place, pressing his back against the cool stone of the column. He can hear the steps steadily approach his location, getting closer and closer with each passing moment. He takes in a deep breath, praying that Gwaine's advice could be trusted before suddenly jumping out in front of his servant, startling the poor boy almost half to death.

"Arthur?" Merlin asks with an eyebrow raised in question, "what are you doing?"

"I seem to be lost, gorgeous, may I get some directions?" Arthur says, trying to sound more suave than he felt.

Merlin stares in confusion, wondering if perhaps he had smacked the prince a little too hard last night. "You're in your own castle... and did you just call me gorgeous?"

Arthur averts his gaze, flustered, feeling a bead of sweat start to trail down the back of his neck. Perhaps he should have thought this through...

"Are you alright, sire?" Merlin asks, leaning in a little too close for Arthur's comfort. The servant reaches up a hand, placing it on Arthur's forehead. His eyebrows knit together. "Are you ill? Did you fall?"

"Yes, I have fallen for you, my love," Arthur says, trying not to die of embarrassment. If Gwaine's goal had been to humiliate him then he has succeeded.

Merlin takes a quick step back, looking more afraid than enamoured as Gwaine had promised he would be. Fear fills his servant's eyes, his shoulders are tensed and Merlin seems to be mumbling something under his breath. Before Arthur has the chance to apologize, he feels himself getting dizzy and collapsing to the floor.

\-----

Merlin sits on the bench, various books open in front of him on the table as he flips through page after page. He glances towards the prince lying unconscious on the patients cot and frowns, wondering what the prat had gotten himself tangled with this time. 

He had to admit his heart had almost leapt through his chest when he first heard Arthur call him 'gorgeous' and 'my love', but that joy had died away quickly when he realized this most likely wasn't the prince talking. He must have been under the influence of some love spell that a sorcerer cast or a love potion. After all, why would Arthur ever think of him in such a way? He's a lanky servant that's too pale and incapable of doing anything as far as the prince knew. Once the realization had hit him, the words sounded mocking to his ears. Leave it to the fates to give him a false sense of hope before crushing it into the ground. This world is indeed cruel.

Merlin sighs as he continues to flip through the pages of various magical texts, hoping to find a spell to reverse the effects of the enchantment and hopefully one that could erase the memories of the event as well.

Gaius enters the room a few moments later. He stops in the middle of the room, raising an eyebrow in question as he looks from the prince lying unconscious on the patient's bed to the servant sitting on the bench with a spell book in his lap. 

"What's wrong with Arthur?" The physician asks with worry.

"He's enchanted. Some form of love spell," Merlin explains, not bothering to look up from the task at hand.

"Are you sure?"

Merlin nods, finally looking up. "Oh, I'm sure. He called me 'gorgeous' and 'my love', and I think he tired to flirt with me. He sounded more like Gwaine than himself honestly."

Gaius nods, looking slightly baffled. "That must have been an... odd experience."

"Odd? It was more creepy than odd. Here, I think this spell should work." 

Merlin turns towards Arthur, concentrating hard before chanting. His eyes flash gold before Arthur suddenly disappears. Panicked, Merlin runs towards the bed, only to hear a small croak sound from the pile of clothes in front of him. He swallows the lump in his throat before lifting up the discarded clothes to find a small frog. 

Gaius peers over Merlin's shoulder before shooting the young man a stern glare. Merlin smiles nervously.

"Oops... I can fix that..."

 


	2. Percival's Suggestion

The servants in the hall dart out of the fuming prince's way, all wondering what had gotten the man in such a mood, but none having the courage to ask. Was Merlin late again? No, couldn't be. He would be shouting down the halls otherwise. Did one of the knights miss training? Maybe. Nevertheless the servants watch the prince out of the corners of their eyes, maybe giving him a bow as he passes to ensure they wouldn't be throttled. As they walk away hurriedly, they all silently pray for the poor manservant that would need to deal with him for the rest of the day.   

Arthur storms down the hall towards the armoury, paying no mind to the passing servants, with his fists clenched at his side and face filled with anger as he ponders the numerous ways he should end Gwaine's life. Perhaps a hanging would be suitable? Or perhaps he should just run the man through with his sword right there and then? That would certainly save the trouble of a trial. 

As the ideas float about in Arthur's head, he runs right into Merlin. The servant stumbles back, almost falling on his bum before regaining his balance. He smiles at Arthur, looking a little awkward still from the previous days incident. Merlin takes a step back, as if distancing himself from Arthur as much as possible without the prince noticing. Only Arthur did notice, and it hurt him more than he would admit. Perhaps cooking Gwaine in a vat of hot oil would be best.

"Um... are you feeling alright today, Arthur? No urge to eat insects? No urge to flirt with me?" Merlin asks shyly. 

"No, nothing of the sort. I'm perfectly fine. No enchantments on me today," Arthur tries for a smile but it looks forced. According to Merlin, he had been under some form of enchantment that caused him to be infatuated with his servant yesterday. He said the sorcerer had turned him into a toad while in the hall but thankfully Gaius was able to find a cure before anyone found out. He knew the first part wasn't true. His feelings for the manservant isn't the result of some enchantment. It's real and pure but he isn't about to correct the boy. At least this way he has no need to explain the reason why he had been acting like Gwaine.

"That's good to hear. Though I had to admit you looked pathetic as a frog," Merlin snickers.

Arthur's face begins to heat up from embarrassment. He had not personally seen what he looked like as a frog, but having judged from Gaius and Merlin's grinning faces when he returned, it must not have been pretty. "Shut up. And you said you wouldn't bring it up again."

Merlin chuckles to himself. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Though I think we really should have kept you as a frog. You would have been a lot more useful than you are now, catching insects and all."

"Merlin!" 

The servant only grins before turning around and escaping down the hall. The prince heaves a sigh, contemplating whether he should chase after him or go wring Gwaine's neck. He opts for the latter. 

He turns back to face the direction he was going before Merlin's arrival and heads down the hall, feeling happier after his encounter with his servant.

When he arrives in the armoury it's to find his knights tossing Gwaine's helmet through the air. The group stands in a circle with wide grins on their faces as Gwaine chases the helmet back and forth between them. They laugh in amusement as Gwaine trips on his own feet, collapsing onto the stone with a groan. 

Arthur grabs the helmet from the air as it soars from Leon to Percival. The smile immediately drops from their faces as their prince catches them horsing about. They look nervously from one another, afraid of what punishment they will receive for such unknightly behaviour. Gwaine rises to his feet, a smug smile on his face at witnessing his friends being caught in the act. He approaches the prince, about to retrieve his helmet before Arthur conks the metal over his head. The others hide small snickers as Gwaine falls again on his back. He rubs at his head, trying to soothe the lump beginning to form.

"What was that for?" Gwaine asks, genuinely curious at the prince's sudden fit of anger. 

"For your lame advice," Arthur says, tossing the helmet towards Elyan.

"Nonsense! It's worked dozens of times!"

"I didn't even get to finish the line!"

"That's your own problem mate," Gwaine winks, getting up off the ground.

The others chuckle. "That's what happens when you listen to Gwaine's advice, sire," Percival says.

"Oh? And do you have a better suggestion?" The drunk challenges.

Percival thinks for a moment before answering. "He should do something more... himself."

Arthur turns to the larger man, crossing his arms over his chest. "More myself?"

"He has a point," Lancelot says, "you were trying to act like Gwaine last time. If you want to court Merlin, you should act more like yourself. You're not a flirt like Gwaine is. Be yourself. Do something that shows more about you."

Arthur thinks for a moment, seeing the reasoning behind their words. "Alright... then what can I do that's more... myself?"

The group thinks for a moment, mumbling to themselves as they cycle through ideas in their heads. Percival is the first to say something, "Perhaps a picnic? You've taken other women out before and they usually enjoy it. Why not take Merlin?"

Indeed he has done this numerous times before. Merlin enjoys the outdoors and would no doubt be more than happy to finally have some time off. Besides, what's better than lying on the grass and basking in the warm, summer sun?

The prince nods in agreement with the idea, suddenly feeling excited at the idea of being able to spend some time alone with Merlin without the prying eyes of the castle's servants. He starts to create a list of things he'll need to bring. He will need some wine, goblets, pillows, a blanket, and food. Is he missing anything?

In the middle of his planning, he feels a hand tap his shoulder. He turns to see Leon with a smile on his face. "We'll make the preparations. I suggest you go tell Merlin."

Arthur smiles at his knights. Sometimes, he's glad to have such great friends. 

"We should steal some apple pies from the cook!" Gwaine says excitedly.

"Why?" Elyan asks, raising an eyebrow as Gwaine proceeds to drag the man out the door.

"Because, they're delicious and Merlin loves apples!" 

Arthur raises an eyebrow towards Gwaine after hearing the proclamation. "Merlin likes apples?"

Gwaine stops and turns, looking slightly surprised. "You didn't know? They're his favourite."

Jealousy rises up in his chest because, no, he didn't know. He hated the thought of Gwaine knowing more about his servant than he did. Now that he thought about it, he knows almost nothing about the man other than where he was from, his mother, and that he enjoyed frequenting the tavern. He doesn't know what his talents are, his likes and dislikes, or anything about his private life for that matter. The only thing he knows for sure is Merlin is clumsy and an idiot, but kind, gentle, brave, and loyal as well. If Merlin could use a sword, he would have the fine makings of a knight. Perhaps this would be a good time to learn more about his servant.

\-----

Merlin's making the bed in Arthur's chambers when the prince walks in. He looks at Arthur quizzically, wondering what had brought him back to his chambers so early in the day. Did he forget something? No, couldn't be. If he had, he would have just called for him. 

"Did you need something?" Merlin asks, setting down the nicely fluffed pillow against the headboard.

"No. Are you busy?" Arthur asks, looking a little nervous.

"You give me a list of chores every morning. Of course, I'm busy."

"Then get George to do it."

Usually, Merlin would never abandon a chance to do less work but this isn't like Arthur. He's acting strange, again. "Why do you need me so desperately?"

Arthur starts to get more and more frustrated the longer the conversation carries on. "We're heading out. For... a hunt."

"A hunt? Now?"

"Yes, now. Hurry up and don't bother packing, everything's ready."

With that the prince turns and heads out the door, expecting his servant to follow. Merlin stares at Arthur's back skeptically before following the prince, wondering why Arthur wanted to hunt again after he went only a few days ago. Princes really had too much time on their hands.

\-----

Merlin suspected they weren't going on a hunting trip the moment they stepped out onto the courtyard. Firstly, there were only two horses, which meant they were going alone. Secondly, no weapons were packed other than Arthur's sword. How would someone hunt without any crossbows or spears? Strangle the animal with their bare hands?

Now, he was sure they weren't on a hunting trip. They had strayed off their usual hunting trails and had ventured along a side path. He didn't know where they were going. He had only been in these parts of the woods once or twice in search of herbs for Gaius. He had tried to find a hint of their destination by checking his horse's saddle bags but had only managed to find food. They couldn't be heading to anywhere far or the knights would have come along or Arthur would have worn his armour.

Merlin sighs, giving up on trying to guess. They ride on for awhile longer in silence before reaching a stream. The trees clear around the water, leaving a grassy area for the sun to shine down upon. Small flowers in an array of colours grow around at the edge of the tree line, bringing with it a pleasant aroma. Birds chirp in the trees as butterflies flutter about from flower to flower, blending in with the petal's vibrant colours. 

Arthur smiles and dismounts his horse, tying it to a nearby tree before turning towards his servant. He holds out a hand.

Merlin stare at it for a moment, wondering what he wants him to do.

Arthur sighs. "Are you planning on sitting there all day, Merlin?"

"Is this where you wanted to come?" Merlin asks, gazing out at the area again. It was beautiful indeed, a place that would make anyone perform a double take as they pass, but it didn't seem like a place Arthur would stop.

"Yes, now are you going to dismount or not?"

Arthur's hand is still outstretched towards him. He takes it gingerly before hopping off the saddle and onto the ground. They stare at each other for a moment, hands still linked together before Arthur's face reddens and he abruptly pulls away. Merlin makes sure to hide the disappointment from his face at the loss of the warmth. He turns away to hide his blushing face and sees Arthur doing the same. 

The prince walks over to his horse and pulls a blanket from the saddle bag. He sets it down on the ground before beginning to pull more out from the bag. He brings out a few pillows, some plates, and two goblets. He sets them all on the ground before turning to unload the other pack.

Merlin stares in question as Arthur marches back and forth from the saddle and the blanket on the ground. There is something definitely wrong with Arthur. Perhaps he should knock him out again?

Before Merlin is able to put his plan into action, Arthur turns towards him. The prince is sitting on the blanket, leaning against the pillows with plates of food around him. He gestures for his servant to come and sit.

Merlin raises an eyebrow in question, still unsure of Arthur's motives. "What are you doing?" He asks, pointing to the strange set up.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "I didn't realise you were blind as well as an idiot. We're having a picnic."

"A picnic? Why?"

"It's to... apologize... for yesterday. Now shut up and sit."

Merlin sits down, biting the retort on his tongue, and tries to stay as far from Arthur as possible on the blanket. Honestly, he would have loved nothing more than to snuggle up next to the man and bask in the afternoon sun, but he doubted Arthur would be too thrilled with the idea. 

They sit next to each other awkwardly, staring out into the distance without a word and listening to the rushing water. Arthur is the first to speak. "Do you want some apple pie?" He holds the plate out towards Merlin.

The warlock glances down at the food, feeling his stomach rumble at the sweet smell. He probably shouldn't take any. If Arthur really isn't in his right mind than who knows what he could have done to it. Then again, Arthur could also be trying to be nice for once. He gives in, taking one of the small pies in his hand and taking a bite. He smiles at the taste. The sweetness melting on his tongue and the crunch of the crust seems to make all his worries wash away. The next time Gwaine asks for help on raiding the kitchens he needs to remember to agree.  

\-----

Arthur smiles at the sight of his servant enjoying himself. He makes a mental note to order more apple pies for his dinner later on in the future. He sets the plate back down and leans on the pillows, grabbing a pie for himself and taking a bite. They really were good. Gwaine wasn't lying when he said they were one of the best he's ever had. 

Arthur turns to look at Merlin who's still munching away at the pie in his hand. He opens his mouth, about to start a conversation when he feels something wet land on his cheek. He wipes it off with a hand, noticing it was only water before more drops begin to fall from the sky. Oh no.

He looks up to see the sky, which had been clear when they had left, being covered by dark clouds. More and more rain begins to drop down with each passing second. A cold breeze whips by, making Arthur shiver in his wet clothes. Soon, it becomes a downpour. Just his luck...

Merlin stands, already shivering from the cold. He sneezes before turning to look towards Arthur. "We should probably go now..." he mutters, teeth chattering.

Arthur nods in agreement before gathering up everything into his arms and stuffing them into the saddle bags. Merlin does the same.

The two quickly mount their horses and ride off into the forest, hoping they would reach Camelot before the rain gets any worse. 

The prince sighs. Another plan gone astray... 

\-----

Arthur groans to himself as George tells yet another joke about brass. He folds the pillow over his ears, hoping to block out the insistent drone of George's voice. He misses Merlin already and it hasn't even been ten minutes since he has woken up. 

Arthur sighs, wondering when he should go and visit Merlin in his chambers today. According to Gaius, his servant had fallen ill from the rain the previous day and wasn't going to be able to attend to him for a while. Well, that ruins any chance of attempting the picnic again.

Arthur groans again as George makes another dull joke. Arthur turns over in his bed and stares at the sword leaning against the nightstand, wondering what the punishment would be if he killed the man. 


	3. Lancelot's Suggestion

Arthur lets out a breath of relief once he finally manages to force George out of the room. He quickly scrambles out of bed and bolts the door shut, ensuring the man and his brass jokes could not come back.

He leans against the door, feeling his muscles ache from the previous day. He wanted nothing more than to remain cooped up in his chambers all day and rest, but he was still the prince and the prince had duties. On instinct, he almost calls for Merlin before realising he wouldn't be coming this time. 

Arthur sighs, heading towards the neatly folded pile of clothes at the foot of his bed. He picks up his tunic, unfolding it and turning it over in his hand, trying to find the opening where his head is supposed to go. He scrunches up his face at the difficulty of the task. When he finally finds it, he pulls the shirt over his head. He pulls on his trousers next, thankfully those are easier, then puts on his boots. He smiles at himself proudly in the mirror, feeling a sense of accomplishment at fulfilling the task. This will show Merlin he most certainly can dress himself in the mornings. 

He turns and heads out the door, running through the day's schedule in his head. Training isn't for another hour. He should have time to run down to the physician's chambers and visit Merlin. 

He throws open the door and barges in, startling Gaius who's seated on the bench with a bowl of porridge in front of him. Merlin's huddled across from the old man, a blanket around his shoulders and a bored expression on his face at seeing Arthur as though this is a daily occurrence. He sneezes, rubbing at his nose before looking up from his food. 

"I hope you aren't expecting me to come to work today," he says, before sneezing again.

"No, only came to make sure you won't," Arthur says with a small smile, taking in the sight of his manservant. Merlin seems paler than usual, his nose is red while his eyes look tired and bloodshot. He can see Merlin's shivering slightly as well, despite it being the middle of summer and he had a blanket around his shoulders. 

Merlin gives a cheeky grin, "Never knew you cared."

A stab of pain goes through Arthur's chest at his servant's words. He silently hopes Merlin didn't mean what he said before rolling his eyes. "I didn't want you spreading your disease throughout the castle. If everyone started falling ill, there would be trouble. Since it's just you there isn't much to worry about, not like you ever did much even when you were healthy."

Merlin chuckles, "And you aren't worried about falling ill yourself? Oh wait, I forgot. Idiot's don't catch colds."

Arthur sends his servant a sharp glare which Merlin returns with a smile. Arthur sighs, letting a smile creep onto his face as well because he can never be mad at Merlin for long. He can pretend to sometimes, yes, but to be genuinely mad? Never. No matter what Merlin did, he could never stay mad.

Arthur walks over and ruffles at his servant's hair, bringing a bright smile onto the boy's face. "I expect you back at work by tomorrow, you understand?" 

Merlin grins, "Of course, sire."

The prince smiles and turns back towards the door, before he's even able to take one step he hears Merlin speak, "Did you dress yourself today?"

"Yes, and as you can see I am perfectly capable of dressing myself," Arthur replies smugly, his ego growing larger at having the servant notice. 

Merlin bursts out laughing. He only stops when he erupts into a fit of coughs but not even that could wipe the amused smile on his face as he points at Arthur's chest. "Your tunic's on backwards." 

Arthur looks down, only realizing now that the laces of his tunic aren't where they're supposed to be. He blushes, and looks away. "Is there a place I can change?"

\-----

Arthur's hacking away at a training dummy when the knights approach. They circle around him, all with amused smiles as they wait in anticipation for the news Arthur will bring about his picnic with Merlin. 

The prince stops when he notices the knights all waiting around him. He plunges his sword in the dirt before turning to face them. He raises an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest as he waits for what they have to say. Gwaine's the first to ask.

"Well? How did it go? Anything... interesting happen?" Gwaine asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Arthur immediately flushes at the implication. He's about to stab his sword through the man's eye except Leon reacts first, clearly knowing what Arthur was about to do. He stands between the two, pointing a stern finger at the drunk as he sends him his most deadly glare. "Gwaine, you are not implying what I think you are."

Gwaine gives a knowing grin, unfazed under Leon's death stare. "What? I'm only asking. I mean, they were alone. Together. In a forest. With no one around."

Leon punches the man in the face, sending him spiralling towards the ground, the cheeky grin still on his face. Leon sighs, feeling ashamed of the knight. Arthur claps a hand on Leon's back, giving him a nod of approval. "It's alright. You did the right thing."

Gwaine stumbles to his feet, "You still haven't answered my question. How did it go?"

Arthur sighs, looking around to make sure none of the squires or knights in training are listening before answering in a hushed tone, "It went horribly. It was awkward and it started to rain. Now, Merlin's ill and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault. You could never have predicted the rain," Elyan says, trying to reassure his prince.

Arthur sighs again. "I know... Is there anything else I can do? Someway to apologise to him?"

"You said Merlin was ill today, correct?" Lancelot asks, a hand on his chin.

Arthur nods, lifting up an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you could... cook him something. Really cook him something, not food you stole from the kitchens. I know what you did with Gwen that one time."

Arthur tilts his head to the side, considering the new suggestion. "Cook him something? But I can't cook."

Lancelot shrugs. "I can't either, can any of you?"

The others shake their heads. 

"Well, it can't be too hard," Percival says, "We could learn. Anyone have a kitchen we can use that doesn't contain an angry cook?"

"We can use the kitchen in my home. I'm sure Gwen wouldn't mind," Lancelot says.

Arthur gives a nod, "Alright, then we will meet at Lancelot's after the council meeting."

\-----

The group of knights and their prince gather in Lancelot's home. In actuality, it's Gwen's home. Lancelot simply moved in when the two had developed a relationship. She had refused to leave her home for a new one when the knight had offered, so Lancelot moved in instead.

"Do we have everything ready?" Lancelot asks, rolling the sleeves up on his tunic as he looks down at the ingredients spread out on the dining table. There's a raw chicken, some vegetables, spices, and various other greens that Arthur couldn't name. 

The others nod. 

"Alright, what do we do first?" Arthur asks, looking between the knights.

"I think we're supposed to cook the chicken first," Elyan says, poking at the meat.

"Aren't we supposed to put spices on it or something to give it flavour?" Percival asks, picking up one of the pouches of spice and sniffing.

"Let's do that first," Arthur says, grabbing the bag from Percival's hand. "How much do we put?"

"The more the better, right?" Gwaine says with a shrug.

Arthur looks skeptical but does what he says, after all, no one had any better answers. He takes a small fist full and sprinkles it over the meat, turning it an orange colour. 

"Alright, anything else?" Arthur asks, looking at the meat.

"Mead! For even more added flavour!" Gwaine says cheerfully.

"Um... I don't think-" Lancelot begins but stops when he sees Gwaine almost pour half a pitcher of mead on the chicken. "You don't cook with mead, Gwaine..." Lancelot sighs to himself.

Gwaine only laughs. "Nonsense! Mead solves everything!"

"Anyways... do we cook it now?" Elyan asks again, inspecting the meat.

"I suppose we do... anyone know where the stove is?" Arthur picks up the tray with the spice and mead covered meal. He looks around, trying to find a stove of some sort.

"I think this is a stove..." Leon says, opening the door to a cupboard.

Lancelot sighs in exasperation. "That's a cupboard. This is a stove," he points towards the real stove.

Arthur walks over, opening the stove cover and slipping the chicken in. He shuts the cover and starts the fire underneath. The group crowds around the stove, staring into the fire through the grating and watching the smoke rise. "How long does it stay in there for?" Percival asks, looking towards Arthur.

"I believe for almost an hour." The prince replies. 

"I don't think it's that long. I think it's only for half an hour," Lancelot says.

Arthur thinks for a moment before shaking his head. "We want it to be cooked. Half an hour might not be enough. Anyways, we should start cooking the soup."

"Anyone know how to do that?" Leon asks.

"Well, I know we'll need water," Lancelot says, holding up a bucket of water.

"Good, set it over the fire," Arthur orders, pointing towards the hearth.

Lancelot does as ordered before looking back towards the others. "Vegetables?" 

"I believe so," Elyan replies, picking up a carrot and tossing it into the pot.

"We're supposed to chop it up first."

Gwaine scoffs, "That's just more work." He drops the other vegetables into the pot.

"Salt?" Arthur asks, picking up the other pouch on the table.

"Yes. We always need salt," Percival says.

"Same as with the spices?" 

"Of course," Gwaine grins.

Arthur pours much of the salt into the pot, taking a whiff of its contents. "It smells edible," Arthur exclaims, looking towards the others with a smile.

"Then things are going well!" Gwaine grins happily.

\-----

Merlin lies on the bed in his chambers, feeling slightly better than he had in the morning. He might actually be able to go to work tomorrow, if Gaius allows him that is. He has hardly been allowed to move at all through out the whole day. It wasn't that he couldn't move. It was more because Gaius was overly worried for his young apprentice. It wasn't often he fell ill so he could understand his mentor's worry, but not even allowing him to walk around the chamber was a bit much.

"Gaius?" Merlin calls from his chambers, his voice still hoarse.

"Yes, Merlin?" Gaius calls back.

"When's dinner?" 

"In a few. The foods almost ready."

Merlin groans, letting his head lull back onto the pillows. His stomach rumbles at the thought of food. He thinks back to the pie he had the previous day. He feels his mouth water at the thought of its sweetness. 

"Merlin?" Gaius calls again.

"Hm?" 

"You have a visitor."

Merlin leans up from the bed, raising an eyebrow towards the door before grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. He pokes his head out the door, surprised to see Arthur standing in the main chamber. 

He heads down the few steps and seats himself on the bench, wondering why Arthur is here and why he has a tray with a cloth covering the top in his hands. 

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Merlin asks, raising an eyebrow at the man.

Arthur shifts his weight from foot to foot. He looks down at the tray in his hands then back up towards Merlin. "I... made you something," he says nervously, chewing on his lower lip. He refuses to meet his servant's gaze, his eyes constantly flicks back and forth between various objects in the room.

Merlin cocks his head to the side, looking down at the tray in Arthur's hand. Arthur made him something? What did Arthur know how to make that wasn't a list of chores for him to do? 

Seeing the questioning look on Merlin's face, Arthur removes the cloth from over the tray to reveal a badly cooked chicken. The meat's burned, almost charred black. There's an overwhelming scent of smoke and spices being emitted from the mound of darkness. A small bowl of soup, at least that's what he hopes, sits beside the main dish. Merlin could see large lumps of what seemed to be potatoes and carrots floating in the water. He flinches away at the sight of the grotesque meal. Even Gaius steers away from the tray, turning his head to concentrate on his own cooking and ensuring it didn't turn out as Arthur's had. 

Merlin glances up at Arthur, seeing the way the man smiles at him, all excited and proud at the strange meal he's made, the warlock doesn't have the heart to refuse the food. 

Merlin fakes a smile, forcing himself to stare down at the chicken. "Thank you. It... looks... delicious."

Arthur beams at his words, setting the tray down in front of him on the table. He seats himself across from his servant, a wide smile on his face as he waits.

Merlin swallows the lump in his throat as he glances down at the food then back up at Arthur, who's clearly waiting for him to take a bite. He picks at the food gingerly, using his fingernails to scrape away at some of the charred skin. It feels as hard as a rock. He rips off a small chunk, taking a cautious sniff before putting it into his mouth. Immediately, he gags, coughing up the chicken onto the ground. He grabs a cup of water from the table and drains its contents. 

He turns towards Arthur, who looks heartbroken at seeing Merlin's reaction. The servant looks away, feeling bad for practically throwing up the meal he had cooked, but it honestly tasted terrible. He glanced at the soup, wondering what kind of atrocious concoction he had made there. He really didn't want to try, but he knows it would only hurt Arthur more if he didn't and besides, how badly could someone mess up a soup?  

He gingerly picks up the wooden spoon, looking up at Arthur who has a renewed sense of hope in his eyes. Merlin brings the spoonful to his mouth and swallows. His stomach rejects the soup almost instantly. Merlin stands and dashes towards an empty bucket, retching up the contents of his stomach  before finally collapsing onto the ground with a groan, feeling more sick than he had in the morning. He didn't know how Arthur did it, but he somehow managed to make a soup taste worse than one of Gaius' potions.  

"Merlin! Are you alright?!" Gaius asks urgently, scuffling over to help the warlock off the ground.

"What did you put in there?!" Merlin asks, looking towards Arthur as he coughs up the remnants of the soup.

"Um..."

"Never mind. I don't want to know." Merlin struggles to his feet, feeling suddenly dizzy.

Gaius helps the boy back on the bench before turning towards Arthur, handing him back the tray. "I suggest you dispose of your... meal, sire."

\-----

Merlin remained bedridden for the next week, feeling worse than he had from just the cold. According to Gaius, the vegetables in the soup had gone bad which was what had caused the nausea. The physician had prohibited Arthur, and any of the other knights for that matter, to visit the servant in his chambers during the time, claiming they were 'a hazard to his boy's health'.


	4. Leon's Suggestion

Light filters in through the stained glass windows, making the room seem to almost glow in the afternoon shine. Documents of all kinds are strewn across the table, messily laid out to help ensure they could be viewed all at the same time. The room is silent save for the quiet snore coming from the prince dozing off on the table. His arms are crossed under his head as he sleeps, occasionally shifting to find a more comfortable position. A lazy smile is spread across Arthur's face as he catches up on some well deserved rest. 

The week had been hectic without Merlin around to help him. Indeed, George is an excellent manservant, but he didn't trust the man to do certain tasks, such as writing his speeches. Though Merlin may have been an idiot, at least the boy could write an outstanding speech. George on the other hand was dull not only when he spoke, but in writing as well. Thus, Arthur had stayed up late on numerous occasions during the week preparing speeches for upcoming feasts or knighting ceremonies. He was tired and bored beyond belief without Merlin around to make his witty comments. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to have a break, but of course, that had to be ruined too. 

In the middle of his rest, the doors to the council chambers slam open. Arthur jolts awake, sitting straight up in his chair, grabbing his quill, and pretending he hadn't just been sleeping on the job. He looks up at the intruder, sending them a stern glare as they enter the room and shut the door behind them. He heaves a sigh after finding his most trusted knights standing in front of him, wide and proud smiles on their faces. If someone were to wake him, couldn't it have at least been for an emergency?

He tosses the quill onto the table before leaning back against his chair, resting his elbows on the armrests. He raises an eyebrow at the group, looking between all of them as he waits for them to state why they were here disturbing his rest. 

"I have an idea," Leon declares, a wide grin on his face that is shared amongst the others. 

"An idea for...?" Arthur asks, looking even more confused than before.

"For your issue with courting Merlin, of course."

Arthur sighs, looking away, eyes filled with sadness. "There is no need. Merlin doesn't love me and he never will."

"You're giving up?"

Arthur gives a small nod. "All I've done is hurt him these past few days. I'm sure he hates me now more than before!"

"You're gonna let him leave? Let some other woman or man take him? Would you be satisfied with that?" Gwaine almost yells the questions, slamming his hands down on the table. 

The prince simply averts his gaze, picking  up one of the documents to examine. "If he's happy then I don't see a problem."

Lancelot stalks over, practically tearing the parchment from the prince's hand. "He has yet to give you an answer. You still have a chance. I know Merlin. He keeps everything bottled up inside. Maybe he loves you too but is just too afraid to say it. You may not believe it, but hiding secrets is one thing he is very good at."

Arthur tries not to laugh at Lancelot's last statement. "Merlin doesn't have any secrets. If he did, I would know."

Lancelot rolls his eyes at the man. "That is not the point. If you give up now, you may lose the person you care for the most. Trust me. I almost lost Gwen to you. I know how painful that can be."

Arthur sighs, looking up at the firm gaze of his most loyal knight. "Alright. What's this new idea you have?"

The group smiles. Lancelot steps back to allow Leon the chance to speak. "I suggest you show Merlin your heroism."

"My heroism?"

"Yes, Merlin isn't a fighter. He can hardly defend himself. Show him you're someone that can protect him. After all, who can resist a knight in shining armour?"

"And how will I do that?" 

Leon places a map down on the table and points at a small forested area. "Take Merlin here. Tell him there's been a bandit attack in a nearby village. Make sure no one else comes with you."

"Then what?" 

Gwaine winks, "You'll see."

Arthur looks skeptical. "The last time I brought Merlin out of Camelot, he fell ill. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Trust us, sire. We have it under control," Elyan says with a smile.

The prince sighs. "Fine, but..." he stands and points a finger at each of them, "...if something goes wrong one more time-"

He doesn't finish the threat. He doesn't need to. They all fully understand the consequences. They nod vigorously before scurrying off out of the chamber. Arthur slumps back down in his chair once the doors shut. He heaves a sigh, staring down at all the documents in front of him. So much for finishing up his work.

\-----

"Ah. Merlin, there you are," Arthur says, strolling into the armoury where the servant sits, polishing away at the prince's armour.

"I'm almost done. Just wait a bit longer," Merlin says, still staring intently at his work. 

"I'm not here for my armour."

Merlin turns to look at him. "If it's about the hole in your favourite tunic that wasn't my fault. A rat did it."

"No, that's not what I'm here for. Wait... there's a hole in my tunic?"

"Nope. There's no hole. Now, what were you saying?" Merlin says quickly, shaking his head and smiling innocently. 

Arthur stares for a moment, considering whether or not to yell at the servant for ruining yet another shirt but decides against it. This is supposed to be a good day. "We need to go... investigate some bandit attacks in a village."

"I haven't heard about any bandit attacks."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Frankly, I'm not surprised. You can't hear my orders half the time."

"I hear them. I just choose to ignore them." Merlin grins.

Arthur shoots him a glare. "Then next time I'll be sure to throw you in the stocks."

Merlin smiles again. "You wouldn't. You'd miss me too much."

Arthur can't help the smile that tugs against his face because Merlin's right. He would miss him too much. "Anyways, let's go. The sooner this is dealt with the sooner we can come back."

\-----

The two ride out into the forest, leaving Camelot and it's spiralling towers behind them. The sky seems to be clear today with nothing more than a couple of white clouds here or there. There's a gentle breeze that whistles through the trees, making the summer air feel much cooler which is a welcomed change to the blistering heat of the past couple of days. 

Arthur holds the map in his hands, trying to follow the path Leon had marked out for him earlier. Merlin rides beside him, trying to peer over the prince's shoulder to figure out their destination. When he can't pinpoint where they're going, he slumps back against his saddle, leaving Arthur alone to fiddle with the map. 

After another few moments of silence and Arthur cursing to himself whenever they take a wrong turn, Merlin decides to speak. 

"Why aren't the knights here with us?" He asks.

"They were on patrol. We're meeting them in the village," Arthur replies, keeping his eyes on the map.

"Shouldn't we have brought other knights then? Isn't it dangerous to go out alone? You are the prince."

Arthur turns to face his manservant. "Merlin, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" 

"Yes, you have. Multiple times."

"Then you should know to shut up!"

Arthur turns back around. Merlin remains silent for a moment, glancing at the passing trees then up at the clouds in the sky. He chuckles, "That cloud looks like you."

"Merlin... What did I just say?"

Merlin laughs, "But it really looks like you!"

Arthur glances up and frowns, seeing nothing but a cloud in the shape of an arse. "I don't see it."

"You don't? It's that one, right there." Merlin points towards the cloud.

"That? It looks like someone's arse."

 "Arse, royal ass. Same thing. I can't see the difference."

It takes a moment for Arthur to realise what Merlin is implying. "Are you calling me an ass?"

"I'm not calling you an ass. I'm saying you are an ass."

With a quick shove from the prince, Merlin topples off the side of his horse. He groans as he hits the ground, rubbing at the back of his head. "See! Royal ass!" Merlin shouts after him.

Arthur stops his horse, pulling on the reins of Merlin's so it couldn't run off. He's about to retort when an angry cry rings out from the tree line. Arthur turns towards the source of the noise, suddenly alarmed. He swings himself off his horse and unsheathes his sword. 

Merlin still lying on the ground as he flicks his head back and forth, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise as it seems to be coming from everywhere at once. He scrambles to his feet, seeing Arthur slowly backing up towards him with sword in hand ready to defend if need be. 

"Bandits?" Merlin whispers, searching for the enemies through the trees. 

"I don't know," Arthur replies, keeping a hand outstretched defensively in front of Merlin. 

Suddenly, five men appear from the bushes. They all have their swords raised, ready to strike as they steadily approach. 

Arthur stares at the group, watching their movements. They all move with practised ease. The way they hold themselves sends a strike of familiarity through the prince. He squints at the group, examining each man's features. They all have their faces covered, tattered clothes drape their shoulders as they stalk towards their prey. The man in the lead has curly blond hair underneath the bandana on his head. The man next to him is by far the largest of the group, his biceps almost bulging out of the sleeves of his tunic. 

Arthur heaves a sigh. He watches the five men advance, now knowing that they were none other than his own knights: Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, and Lancelot dressed in bandit armour. He feels embarrassed just watching them.

\-----

Merlin stares at the odd assortment of bandits charging them. He raises a curious eyebrow at the group, feeling as though he recognised them from... somewhere. 

The one in the lead, a man with a bandana on his head, attacks first. He raises his sword at Arthur, yelling menacingly before the prince knocks him on the top of the head with his fist. The man collapses, lying still on the ground. Merlin tilts his head at the fallen man curiously when he doesn't stand. The blow shouldn't have been enough to knock him out. He would know, Arthur's smacked him over the head enough times and besides, he can see him shifting in the dirt. Clearly, he's still conscious.

The next man to attack is one with almost shoulder length brown locks. He thrusts his sword forward, aiming at Arthur's chest before his blade is deflected. The bandit staggers back, glaring at the prince before his eyes skirt towards the servant behind him and smirks. Merlin gives a small yelp of surprise when his feet begin to float off the ground. He turns to see a large man with even larger arms holding him up. He kicks with his feet, attempting to free himself only to be held more tightly, but not tight enough to hurt. 

Arthur turns after knocking down the brown haired man. He scowls when he sees his servant being held aloft in the air by the large man. The last two bandits flank his side, swords raised and ready to fight. 

Before Arthur has a chance to react, another chorus of shouts echoes from behind them. He turns, eyes widening at the mob of bandits charging them. The noise must have attracted more attention than he thought. Suddenly, an arrow comes flying towards his chest. It hits its mark. The prince collapses onto his knees, gripping at the shaft of the arrow in his hand.

Merlin stares in horror as Arthur drops to his knees. No. Arthur couldn't die like this. Not by some silly bandits in the middle of a forest! He's supposed to be the Once and Future King. The man that will bring magic back to the land. Anger boils in his gut as he glares at the new mob of bandits now charging towards him. He glances down towards Arthur, finding his eyes fluttering shut.

Merlin turns towards the man holding him and with a quick flash of his eyes he's thrown backwards The two bandits flanking his sides freeze, they stare in horror as Merlin turns on them. He holds out a hand, eyes flashing gold. The two are blown off their feet, backs smashing against the trunk of a tree. They both groan, heads throbbing.

Now, the servant turns towards the mob behind him. The bandits stagger back under the menacing glare of the lanky boy, sensing the power he holds through his eyes. With a quick flick of his wrist, fire begins to burn through the crowd. Most of the men scatter, screaming and flailing their arms as fire leaps onto their clothes and armour. The warlock gives them no further heed. He picks up his fallen prince and carries him off into the trees.

\-----

Arthur wakes to the sound of quiet sniffling. He turns his head, feeling the stiffness in his neck as he cranes it towards the source of the of noise. What he finds is Merlin huddled by a small campfire. He's stoking the flames as tears slowly drip down his cheeks. He frowns, wondering what had happened and why his servant is crying.

He struggles into a sitting position, apparently making enough noise to catch the sniffling boy's attention. Merlin whips his head around, eyes widening in happiness at the sight of his prince awake and alive. He almost knocks the breath out of Arthur as he tackles him into a hug. He pulls away quickly though, remembering how much Arthur seemed to dislike close contact.

"Sorry..." he mutters, wiping the tears from his eyes with a smile, "I thought you were going to die."

Arthur scoffs, but can't help the smile from forming. "I never knew you cared so much."

"Of course I care. I can't lose you. I..." his voice trails off. He looks away.

Arthur stares, wondering what he was about to say, but decides to push the question aside in favour of the elation building in his chest. His heart flutters at Merlin's words, for once feeling like he has a chance. Perhaps he doesn't have to throw his knights in the stocks after all.

Merlin looks back and grins again before leaning over to check on the wound in Arthur's chest. Thankfully, the spell seems to have done its magic. The wound is closed, leaving nothing but a small scar. The servant breathes a sigh of relief. 

Arthur glances down, seeing the small mark where he presumed the arrow must have hit. How did it heal so fast? He turns towards Merlin again, seeing the relief on his face as he examines the wound. 

"What happened?" Arthur asks, keeping his eyes trained on his servant.

"Bandits came. One shot a poisoned arrow in your chest, which thankfully had been mostly blocked by your chainmail. The poison still managed to reach your body though so you collapsed. I had to drag you out," Merlin explains.

"How did you manage to get away?"

"Oh... um... the bandits that attacked us first turned and ran when they saw the mob. I pulled you to safety during the commotion." Merlin gives a nervous smile.

The prince narrows his eyes. He knows Merlin's lying. Those 'bandits' were his knights and they wouldn't just run, especially not when he or Merlin were in danger. He decides not to pressure him. Perhaps he has his reasons. Merlin can tell him when he's ready. 

"I see..." Arthur mumbles before leaning back against the makeshift pillow Merlin had made with his cape. 

Merlin lets out a breath before turning back towards the fire. He stares into the flames for a moment before he hears Arthur's voice again. 

"And Merlin..." The servant turns his head to look at him, "Thank you. I know I can always trust you."

The words send a stab of pain through Merlin's chest but he doesn't let it show. He's had years of practise at hiding, which by now has become more of a habit than anything. He fakes a smile before turning his back on Arthur to stare into the flames, wondering if the prince would watch him burn if the time came.

\-----

When the last of the bandits have left the area, Gwaine staggers to his feet, rubbing at the knot that's formed on his head from the prince's bashing. He turns towards the others who all look equally as stunned as he is. All except Lancelot that is.

"Did you all see that?" Leon asks, getting to his feet and watching the remaining fire diminish.

They all nod.

"Merlin has magic..." Elyan mutters, hardly able to contain the disbelief in his voice.

"He's a sorcerer..." Percival finishes for him, still staring at the remnants of the fire.

Gwaine turns to look at Lancelot, who seems to be unfazed at the new discovery. He sends the man a glare. "Why aren't you surprised? Did you know about this?" Gwaine says, slightly peeved.

Lancelot looks away, which is all the proof Gwaine needs to get his answer. He grits his teeth, not angry at the thought of Merlin with magic, most certainly not, but rather that Lancelot had known and thought they aren't worth telling. Aren't they supposed to be friends?

He grabs at the collar of Lancelot's tunic and rams him against the trunk of a tree. Leon is the first to intervene, peeling Gwaine off the man and holding him back. "Calm down," Leon hisses in his ear, "There is no need to fight."

Gwaine scowls and shakes off Leon's grip. He gives Lancelot another glare. "Why didn't you ever tell us? Did you not trust us enough?!"

Lancelot returns the look with a glare of his own, causing the others to flinch slightly. Lancelot was always the calm one, the one that could control his emotions, seeing him angry is a first to them all. "It's not my secret to tell. Merlin asked me to keep quiet about it. I'm sorry I couldn't say something sooner, but know that I trust you all with my life. I would never hide anything unless it was necessary," he says in his defence, anger leaving him with each word.

Gwaine sighs, now feeling ashamed at his outburst. He should know better. "I'm sorry too."

"I think we have a more important question now..." Elyan points out, shifting his gaze across each of the knights, "Are we going to tell Arthur?"


	5. Elyan's Suggestion

The windows are bolted shut in the room. The curtains are tightly drawn, allowing none of the moonlight to seep in. A single candle flickers on the centre table, wax dripping down its side from the prolonged use. Eerie shadows paint the walls, forming five hunched figures. One of the figures move, beginning to pace back and forth along the room.

The chamber is silent, save for the sound of the pacing man's boots striking the wooden floor and the rattle of the window as the wind howls outside. The man stops, turning to face the other's in the room with his head hanging low. "I still say we don't tell him," Gwaine says.

"He is the prince and he deserves to know that his own servant is a sorcerer," Leon says, looking down at the table where his fists lay clenched.

Lancelot turns to Leon. "Merlin's our friend too. Sorcerer or not. We owe it to him to keep this secret and besides, I have seen the things he's done. He means no harm."

"Keeping this hidden won't be good for either of them," Elyan says, "the longer this goes on the more it will hurt. And sorcerers are known to lie. One had lied to my father, resulting in his death. I'd say I would prefer if the prince knew. Allow him to pass judgment."

"Are you saying you don't trust Merlin?" Gwaine scoffs, sending a nasty glare towards the blacksmith's son.

Elyan holds up his hands in defence. "I'm only being cautious. I've had bad experiences with sorcerers and would rather us be careful."

"Did you not see what he did? He saved Arthur."

"And he has yet to come back to Camelot. The trip back should have only taken a few hours at most. It has been two days. They ought to be back by now," Leon says.

Gwaine stomps towards the table, slamming his hands down onto the wood, rattling the candle. "Are you implying that Merlin is going to kill the prince?"

"I'm not saying he is. I'm only stating the possibility. I consider Merlin a friend just as much as the rest of you. I can hardly believe he has an evil bone in his body, but if he has been dabbling in witchcraft, whether it was good or not, I would rather the prince know. Especially when he's in love with him."

Gwaine sighs. He turns towards Percival, who has remained silent through the whole interaction. "What do you think? Should we tell him or not?"

Percival is quiet. He looks between the others in the group before settling on his decision. "I think we should talk to Merlin. We should hear his side of the story before deciding anything. It's unjust to decide this without at least hearing from him."

Lancelot nods. "Indeed. Perhaps hearing from him might make you change your minds. and besides, quite frankly I'm curious as to why he learned magic. He's never told me."

"Then we'll wait another day. If they're not back by then, we will head out and look," Leon says, gaining a nod of approval from the others.

\----

Thankfully, the prince and his servant returned the following morning. The knights gather out in the courtyard to greet their future king, faces filled with relief as they see him fit and healthy. Arthur smiles at them, looking more refreshed than he has been for months. He dismounts easily, seeming to be fully recovered from the wound in his chest.

Merlin smiles at the group as well before dismounting. He turns his back on the others, unsaddling his horse and chatting idly with the stable boy. The knights are already heading towards Merlin, ready to drag him into an alcove and confront him but the prince steps in between them.

Arthur smiles at all his knights again widely, clearly happy about something. He claps Leon on the shoulder. "Thank you all, for telling me not to give up."

The group smiles nervously, keeping an eye on the servant behind him as he leads the horses back towards the stable, still in conversation with the stable hand. They curse silently to themselves, they need to get to Merlin now. He's always impossible to find when needed.

"Um... that's good to hear, sire," Leon says, eyes still shifting towards Merlin's receding back.

"I might still have a chance yet," Arthur says, looking excited now, "Any more ideas?"

The knights glance at each other nervously. Seeing the man's excited and hopeful face makes them shift uncomfortably. Arthur's in such high sprits, none of them wanted to ruin it with the news they bared, especially news about someone that could most likely be the love of his life. They also still had yet to talk to Merlin. They didn't even know if they were going to tell the prince at all.

"Perhaps... you could... get him a gift!" Elyan says, seeing Merlin disappear around the corner and into the lower town.

"A gift?" Arthur raises an eyebrow, "What kind?"

"A... uh..." Elyan struggles for an idea.

"A neckerchief!" Lancelot jumps in, hoping to hurry the conversation along, "You should go ask Gwen to make him one! Yes, do that. We have some business to attend to at the moment. Now, if you will excuse us my lord."

"Wai-" Before Arthur could finish, the knights are all dashing towards the gate out the courtyard.

The prince stares in stunned silence at the oddity of his knights. They acted strange at times, of course, but never like this. He raises a quizzical eyebrow, contemplating whether or not to give chase before someone calls his name. He turns to find one of the lords heading down the steps from the castle, documents in his hand. The prince sighs. The kingdom should have precedence over the eccentric behaviour of his knights, matters of state come first. With that he heads into the castle, ready to review the documents that have no doubt begun to pile on his desk. After he's finished with those, he'll head out to the lower town and ask Gwen for the favour.

\-----

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouts as he swings through the doors of the stables, breathing heavily.

The servant turns his attention from the horse, bewildered at the sudden appearance of the panting knight. Knights actually. The others arrive soon after him, all seeming to be in the same state of fatigue.

"Did you need something?" Merlin asks, raising an eyebrow.

None of them respond, they only glance around, as if examining their surroundings before Gwaine grabs the boy by the arm and drags him back towards the citadel. Merlin struggles against his grip, trying in vain to wiggle his arm free but the knight has a grip like iron. The group marches straight ahead, ignoring the quizzical looks cast by the townspeople as they pass.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Merlin asks, his eyes skirting between the knights.

"We can't talk here," Gwaine replies, keeping his head facing forward, "Too many people."

Merlin glances around, wondering what was of such importance. The town is noisy at this time of day, especially in the warm summer. The shouts of merchants as they bartered their goods dominate the commotion of the lower town. There's little chance anyone could hear what they say, that's if they even bothered to listen.

Nevertheless, Merlin allows himself to be dragged through the winding streets towards the citadel. Once they enter the castle, Gwaine pushes him into an unused storage chamber. Merlin stumbles on his feet, almost crashing against the wall of the tiny room before managing to regain his balance. He turns to find the knights filing in after him. They bolt the door shut behind them before turning with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Merlin, we want you to tell us the truth," Leon begins, voice stern.

Merlin looks between them, the nervousness finally settling in and making his knees knock. The first thought in his head is that they know. He didn't know how they could have discovered his magic but they must have found out some how. Did they catch him when he was polishing the prince's armour the other day? Or perhaps they overheard one of his conversations with Gaius? Whatever the case may be, they had found out and they are furious.

He tries to feign ignorance, pretending to be the innocent and harmless servant that trips over his own two feet on a daily basis. "What are you lot on about?" He asks, giving a small chuckle and casting a curious look between each member of the group.

"You know what we are talking about, don't play dumb," Elyan says, pointing an accusing finger towards the servant.

Merlin shakes his head. "I don't-"

"Merlin..." The warlock turns at the sound of Lancelot's voice. "They know,"

Merlin's eyes widen at his words. He whips his head towards the knights surrounding him, seeing the angered glares of his friends. Or perhaps it's former friends. He can't be sure how they consider him now that his secret is out.

"You know...?" Merlin asks tentatively, voice almost a quiet squeak.

They all nod.

"When? How?"

"During the bandit attack. We saw what you did," Gwaine says.

"You were there?! And you didn't do anything to save Arthur?!" Merlin almost yells, temporarily forgetting the fact that his magic had just been discovered.

"We would have. Only you acted before we could," Leon says in their defence.

Merlin looks down at the tips of his boots, knowing they were right. He had acted in a fit of rage, thinking about nothing but getting Arthur away safety.

"You don't deny it then? You have magic?" Leon takes a step forward, hand resting menacingly on the hilt of his sword.

Merlin swallows. He can feel the words catch in his throat as he tries to respond. After all the years of keeping it down, it's hard to get the words to come out when he needs to. "Yes, I do. I have magic."

The words sound foreign on his tongue. He hardly believes he had said the words aloud, but the looks on the knights faces tell a different story. The knights, all except Lancelot, look away, as if their worst fears had been confirmed. A few moments pass in silence. Merlin shifts uncomfortably, unsure how they will react now that it has been affirmed.

"Why do you practise magic?" Percival is the first to speak again, "you live in Camelot. You of all people should have known the risks."

"I was born with it... I could move objects with my mind before I even learned to talk."

"Then why did you come to Camelot?" Elyan raises an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest in suspicion.

"My mother sent me here. She wanted Gaius to teach me how to better control my magic. I did not come here with an ulterior motive. I came because it was the only place left for me to go."

Leon, Elyan, and Percival continue to regard the servant skeptically. Gwaine seems to have relaxed, his mind already made up while Lancelot leans against the wall, his decision made long ago.

"Why should we trust you? You're a sorcerer," Leon says, trying to look intimidating.

Merlin looks away, expression sad. "I would never hurt anyone. Not if there is another way."

"You seemed quite inclined to burn those bandits," Elyan points out.

Merlin stiffens, looking down at his feet. "I know. I'm sorry. I saw Arthur hurt and..."

Gwaine steps in between them. He points an accusing finger towards Elyan, "Merlin may have hurt them but we both know that we were about to do the same."

Elyan looks away, seeming guilty. He takes a step back, hanging his head in apology.

"What else have you done? With your magic, I mean," Leon asks.

Merlin looks back up. "I've saved you all. On numerous occasions. I assure you, I only use it to protect Arthur," Merlin says, looking at Leon pleadingly.

"How are we to know if you are telling the truth? Sorcerers are all liars,"

Merlin's fists clench at the accusation. Anger burns in the pit of his stomach, all the pent up frustration from the past few years finally igniting. "I have been protecting Arthur the moment I set foot into the castle! I have fought dragons, beasts, bandits, and my own kin for him! I have fought by his side and saved his royal ass too many times to count, but do I ever get a word of thanks for risking my life day in and day out so Arthur can have another? No, I don't, and you know what? I don't regret any of it. I would do the same thing if I had another chance. Do what you will with this information. Tell Arthur, tell Uther even. I can't prove to you that I'm telling the truth, but know that Arthur is my friend and I will protect him until my last breath."

With that Merlin pushes past the group of speechless knights. He unbolts the door and leaves the room.

\-----

Arthur taps at the wood of the dining table in Gwen's house, waiting patiently for the girl to finish the gift. The maid sits across from him, pulling the needle through the cloth in her hands with expert ease. He glances around the room, eyes shifting across the cabinets and stove in Gwen's kitchen and stirring up less than pleasant memories. He shivers at the thought of the strange thing he had made and tried to pass off as a meal. He knew it looked wrong, but he was too prideful at the time to admit he had made a mistake.

Arthur pushes the thought from his mind and proceeds to think of the two days he had spent alone with Merlin. While the prince had been recovering, the two had managed to grow closer. During the time, he had learned much about his manservant. For instance, he learned that Merlin's favourite food was his mother's pies and that Merlin's favourite animal are rabbits. Apparently, he used to have a little white bunny named Snowball that died when he was five. He said he had cried for over a week before his mother managed to calm him down.

Arthur chuckles at the thought, smiling to himself in the dimly lit room. He loves Merlin, he loves him more than he could say. His smiles, his laughs, everything about the young serving boy is perfect to the prince. Even his clumsiness.

"It's finished!" Gwen says in a sing song voice, holding up the piece of cloth towards Arthur.

The prince smiles brightly, taking the finished product in his hands and turning it over. The seams are sewed together flawlessly without a stitch out of place. The thin gold trim brightens the usually dull red cloth. Arthur pinches the fabric between his fingers, feeling the softness against his fingertips. He smiles at the completed piece, hardly able to contain his excitement. He only hopes Merlin will like it.

"Thank you, Gwen. This is perfect!" Arthur says, holding it out in front of him to admire.

"It's no problem. I haven't had much time to sew lately. It was quite the refreshment," Gwen says with a smile, "though who is this for? You never told me."

Arthur only smiles, folding the cloth carefully away as he stands. "Someone special."

Gwen thinks for a moment, contemplating who it could be for before coming to an epiphany. "It's Merlin, isn't it?"

Arthur freezes in his tracks, turning to look at her nervously. "Um... yes. Is it that obvious?"

"No one else where's a neckerchief like that."

Arthur chuckles. "I suppose so."

Gwen gives a knowing smile. "Why are you giving a gift? Trying to win his favour?"

Arthur blushes at her words, hiding his face with a hand.

Gwen squeals in excitement, clapping her hands together. "Oh, Arthur! I'm glad to hear you've found someone else! Have you told him yet?"

Arthur scratches the back of his head, an embarrassed smile on his face. "No, not yet. He... he doesn't know."

"You haven't told him?"

Arthur shakes his head, "I don't know what he thinks."

Gwen purses her lips, "What were you planning? To court him?"

Arthur flushes.

Gwen laugh again, finding the whole situation amusing. "You were? That's so adorable!"

"It is not adorable!"

Gwen laughs even harder. "If you want to know how he feels then why don't you just tell him?"

Arthur considers her words for a moment. "I'm nervous..."

"Well, don't be. I'm sure he loves you too." Gwen smiles at him sweetly, pinching his cheek.

"You think so?"

"Of course."

Arthur smiles, remembering to keep the idea in the back of his head. "Thank you, I'll consider your suggestion."

Gwen smiles and sends him off, waving goodbye as the prince heads towards the citadel in search for his manservant.

\-----

Merlin sets down the last plate on the table. He sighs, staring down at the meal set out in from of him and wondering whether this would be the last time he does this. He wonders what the knights will do. Will they tell Arthur? What about Gwaine and Lancelot? Are they prepared to leave him as well? He wouldn't blame them if they did. Defending him now would be an act of treason.

A knock sounds on the door, making Merlin jump, frightened that the guards are here and about to take him away. He steels his nerves, preparing for the worst when the doors open. The knights all stand before him. They shut the door behind them and bolt it shut.

"Merlin..." Leon begins, eyes skimming the room, "We... we came to apologize."

Elyan nods, "We acted rashly. We accused you of crimes without hearing what you had to say... nor having any proof. We're sorry," the knight bows his head.

"We promise we won't tell Arthur or Uther," Percival adds with a smile.

"We will take the secret to our graves," Gwaine says with one of his cheeky grins.

Lancelot beams. "We will always be your friends."

Merlin smiles, the grin spreading wider than it ever has on his face. Relief, happiness, all forms of emotions cross the servant's face. He can hardly believe what he's hearing.

"Thank you," Merlin says, wiping the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes, "I promise I will protect this kingdom with my life."

The knights seem content. They unbolt the door, all shooting the servant one last smile before leaving the prince's chambers.

The servant moves about the room, continuing on with his tasks with renewed vigour. A weight feels to have been lifted off his shoulders at having his secret be accepted by the knights. If only Arthur would do the same.

As Merlin finishes pouring the wine into Arthur's waiting goblet said prince enters the room. He grins excitedly as he enters, seeming to be hiding something behind his back. He takes a few strides closer to the servant.

"Ah, Merlin. Funny seeing you here," he says.

Merlin raises an eyebrow, setting the pitcher down on the side table. "I'm always here at this time, everyday."

"Right..." Arthur looks nervous, he's rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, "I have something for you."

"For me?"

Arthur nods, he brings out a neatly wrapped package from behind his back and pushes it across the table towards the servant. Merlin eyes it wearily before picking it up, examining the neatly tied bow on the top that had most certainly not been tied by him. He looks back up at Arthur who only gestures with his hand, giving him the permission to open the supposed gift.

Merlin pulls gently on the ribbon, letting it drop to the table before picking apart the wrapping. His eyes widen at the newly made neckerchief. He picks it up gingerly, as if it were an illusion that would dissipate if touched. He runs his fingers across the soft material of the cloth, wondering how much such a fabric must have cost. The golden trimming along the side is mesmerizing, the colours contrasting each other perfectly.

"This... looks beautiful," Merlin mutters in awe.

Arthur smiles, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! Where did you find this?"

"I had it made. I asked Gwen."

Merlin lifted the cloth up again, staring at the neckerchief. "I didn't know Gwen could make something like this... Thank you."

"It was not a problem."

Merlin smiles, taking his own tattered neckerchief off and replacing it with the new one. He relishes in the feeling of the smooth fabric. Rejoicing as the itchiness from the old cloth finally disappears from his neck. He spins in a circle on his heel, showing the new neckerchief off to Arthur.

"Well? How does it look?"

Arthur chuckles, "Perfect."

Merlin laughs as well, his usual smile appearing on his face. He turns around, about to tend to the fire when Arthur reaches over, grasping the sleeve of his jacket, and pulls him back.

"Wait," he says, steeling his nerves for what he's about to say. 

Merlin raises an eyebrow, turning back around to face Arthur. "What is it?"

"I... l-l-love someone." Arthur looks as though he wants to slap himself.

Merlin's face drops. His shoulders slump, but he keeps smiling. He keeps smiling for Arthur. "That's great!"

Arthur returns the smile nervously, eyes skirting around the room. "D-do you have anyone?"

Merlin tenses up, his face flushes. "Y-yes..."

Arthur's attention is immediately peeked. He grabs Merlin's shoulders, grip tight and eyes wide. "Who?"

Merlin brushes away his hands. He takes a step back, giving a knowing smile. "It's someone with the brightest blue eyes, and shining blond hair," Merlin could hardly believe what he's saying. He didn't know where the sudden rush of bravery had come from. Perhaps he's jealous about what Arthur had said. He didn't know, but it's much too late to back down now.

\-----

Arthur's eyes narrow. Who is this person? This individual that has managed to capture his servant's heart? He needed to know. "And?"

"And..." Merlin continues, a cheeky grin now on his face. The amusement clear in his expression. "He's a thick headed knight. He can't dress himself and he works me to the bone. He's a prat and a clot-pole, but I love him. I love him because he's brave, noble, just, and one day I know he will make a great king. And until that day comes, I'll stay by his side."

Arthur's face reddens. Even he isn't oblivious enough to miss such a large hint. What does he do? Should he say it?

Merlin only smiles, rocking back and forth on his heels as he waits for Arthur to respond. When the prince doesn't move, the servant leans in so their faces are only inches away from each other. Arthur almost stumbles backwards at the close proximity. He feels his palms getting sweaty from nervousness. He should say it.

"Merlin, I-I lo-love-" he still can't get the words out. No matter how hard he tries. He's too nervous.

Merlin only smiles, seeming to understand what Arthur wanted to say. He closes the distance, planting a gentle kiss on Arthur's lips before pulling away. The prince stares, dumbfounded at the development. Merlin winks, turning to leave only to feel Arthur grab his wrist. He twirls the servant around and kisses him back full on the lips. He pulls away, but keeps his grip firm not allowing him to try and leave again. 

"I love you, Merlin," he finally manages to say. 

The servant chuckles, "Took you long enough."

Arthur grins and closes the distance yet again, kissing the servant with renewed energy. Merlin leans in, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. He considers telling Arthur about his magic, but the blissful expression on the prat's face when he pulls away makes him hesitate. He doesn't want to ruin everything when they finally obtained it. Should he wait? No, that would only hurt him more and he's sure the knights would prefer it if the prince knew.

"Arthur?"

"Hm?" Arthur hums, still hypnotized by his servant's eyes.

"I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

Merlin takes in a deep breath. He unhooks his arms from around the prince's neck. "I-I have magic."

Arthur's eyes widen before letting out a nervous chuckle, "This isn't a matter to joke about."

"I'm serious." He lifts a hand up, letting a flame dance across his palm. "I'm a warlock."

Arthur staggers back, almost smashing into the table beside him. The plates clatter against the wood, the candle flames flicker from the movement. Instinctively, he reaches for the hilt of his sword. His fingers wrap around the hilt, pulling the sword free from his belt and holding it out towards the servant. 

Merlin smothers the flame in his hand and takes a tentative step back. "I mean you no harm. I never have."

The blade trembles in Arthur's grip, the tip swaying from its target. The emotions are clear as glass on the prince's face. The look of anguish and betrayal evident. "You lied to me..."

"I know... and I'm sorry. I had too." Merlin's voice is desperate, urgent.

The prince's arm continues to shake. He knows Merlin. Knows him better than he knows even himself, but his father's teachings refuse to submit. They fight him, push him to attack. He's a sorcerer, they shout in his head. Sorcerers killed your mother, turned Morgana evil. Kill him before they take him away too.

Arthur shakes the thoughts away, quenching the anger that threatens to burn a hold through his heart. Those thoughts were his father's. Not his own. What does he think for himself? He focuses his gaze on the servant in front of him, looking fearful and small despite having more power than the whole kingdom combined. How can he hurt him when he looked so fragile? 

Slowly, Arthur lowers his sword. A surprised look crosses Merlin's face at the action. "Why?" Merlin asks, voice quiet.

Arthur takes a shuddering breath. "I can never stay mad at you Merlin... but I would have like to have heard this sooner."

"I was afraid of what you would do..."

Arthur sighs, understanding Merlin's fear. "I would never do such a thing. I promise you that. I am not my father."

Merlin gives a small smile. "Thank you."

Arthur smiles back, reaching a hand out to him. Merlin takes it, giving it a shake before Arthur yanks him forward. He pulls the servant into his arms again, nuzzling into his neck. "I forgive you. Just don't ever leave me."

Merlin feels his heart flutter against his chest. He pulls his prince in close, holding on to him like a lifeline. "I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this story! I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
